The Wild Heart (album)
|single 2 = If Anyone Falls |single 2 date = September 3, 1983 |single 3 = Nightbird |single 3 date = November 30, 1983 }} }} [ AllMusic review] }} The Wild Heart is the second studio album by American singer-songwriter and Fleetwood Mac vocalist Stevie Nicks. Recording began in late 1982, shortly after the end of Fleetwood Mac's Mirage Tour. After the death of her best friend, Robin Anderson, and with new appreciation for her life and career, the recording took only a few months and was released on June 10, 1983, a year after Fleetwood Mac's Mirage. It peaked at No. 5 on the U.S. ''Billboard'' 200 charts (for seven consecutive weeks) and achieved platinum status on September 12, 1983. The album has sold over 2 million copies in the US alone, and has sold approximately 250,000 copies in the US since 1991 according to Nielsen Soundscan. The album is notable for its array of prominent guest musicians. Tom Petty made a return to write "I Will Run to You", on which his bandmates from the Heartbreakers performed. Nicks' Fleetwood Mac bandmate, drummer Mick Fleetwood, made an appearance on the track "Sable on Blonde". Toto's Steve Lukather contributed some of the guitar work on what would become the album's biggest hit single, "Stand Back", which also features an uncredited contribution from Prince, who played the synthesizer track. Nicks also worked with friend Sandy Stewart, who wrote the music for three tracks on the album and performed on several (Stewart would go on to write the 1987 Fleetwood Mac hit "Seven Wonders"). The album's final track, "Beauty And The Beast", features a full string section performing a score arranged and conducted by Paul Buckmaster. Nicks had recorded various other tracks prior to the album's release, including "Violet And Blue" which was featured on the movie soundtrack for Against All Odds, and later on Nicks' 3-disc retrospective box set Enchanted in 1998. The Wild Heart achieved double-platinum status in 1993, ten years after its release, for selling more than 2 million copies in the U.S. It spent a whole year on the Billboard 200 from June 1983 to June 1984. It was also certified Silver in the UK for sales in excess of 60,000. Three singles were released from the album: "Stand Back", which charted at No. 5; "If Anyone Falls", which charted at No. 14; and "Nightbird", which charted at No. 33. "Stand Back" and "If Anyone Falls" featured accompanying videos that went into heavy rotation on MTV. "Nightbird", a track that Nicks has said was her favorite on the album, was performed live on Solid Gold and Saturday Night Live. Track listing All lyrics written by Stevie Nicks except I Will Run to You, written by Tom Petty The Wild Heart: Deluxe Edition (Rhino, 2016) Personnel ;Main performers *Stevie Nicks – vocals *Sharon Celani – backing vocals *Lori Nicks – backing vocals ;Guest musicians *Sandy Stewart – keyboards, synthesizer, backing vocals, piano (tracks 1, 3, 5-6, 8-9) *Tom Petty – guitar, vocals (track 7) *Mike Campbell – guitar (track 7) *Benmont Tench – organ, keyboards (tracks 3-5, 7) *Howie Epstein – bass (track 7) *Stan Lynch – drums (track 7) *Mick Fleetwood – drums (track 9) *Steve Lukather – guitar (track 6) *Don Felder – guitar (track 8) *Prince – synthesizer (track 6, uncredited) ;Session musicians *David Monday – guitar (tracks 1, 3) *Dean Parks – guitar (track 1) *Waddy Wachtel – guitar (tracks 2-6, 9) *David Williams – guitar (track 6) *Roger Tausz – bass (track 1) *Bob Glaub – bass (tracks 2, 4, 8) *Kenny Edwards – bass (tracks 5, 9) *John Beal - bass (track 10) *Roy Bittan – synthesizer, piano (tracks 2, 4, 8-9) *David Foster – piano (track 5) *Brad Smith – drums, percussion (tracks 1, 3) *Russ Kunkel – drums, drum overdubs (tracks 2, 4, 6, 8) *Bobbye Hall – percussion (tracks 2, 4, 6, 8) *Chet McCracken – drum overdubs (track 5) *Marvin Caruso – drums (tracks 5-6) *Ian Wallace – percussion (track 6) *David Bluefield - OB-Xa programming, DMX drum machine (track 6) *Phil Kenzie – saxophone (track 8) *Carolyn Brooks - background vocals (tracks 2, 10) ;String section on "Beauty And The Beast" *Kenneth Whitfield - string arrangement *Paul Buckmaster - string arrangement *Gene Bianco – harp *Jesse Levine – viola *Julien Barber – viola *Theodore Israel – viola *Harry Zaratzian – viola *Jesse Levy – cello *Frederick Zlotkin – cello *Seymour Barab – cello *Jon Abramowitz – cello *Marvin Morgenstern – violin *Herbert Sorkin – violin *John Pintavalle – violin *Max Ellen – violin *Regis Eandiorio – violin *Harry Glickman – violin *Peter Dimitriades – violin *Paul Winter – violin *Matthew Raimondi – violin *Harry Cykman – violin *Raymond Kunicki – violin *Lewis Eley – violin *Ruth Waterman – violin *Paul Gershman – violin ;Production *Production: Jimmy Iovine, Gordon Perry and Tom Petty *Recording and engineering: Greg Edwards & Shelly Yakus *Assistant engineering: Josh Abbey, David Bianco, Michael Brooks, Bobby Cohen, John Curcio, Bill Freesh, Pete Kudas, John Smith, Julian Stoll *Mixing: Greg Edwards, Lori Perry & Shelly Yakus *Masterering: Stephen Marcussen ;Photography= *Herbert W. Worthington,Herbert W. Worthington Tour Nicks went on a national tour in support of The Wild Heart. After headlining the massive US Festival on May 30, 1983, in San Bernardino, California, the tour officially started in Knoxville, Tennessee, on June 21, 1983, and ended in Ames, Iowa, on November 20, 1983. ;Tour Setlist *"Gold Dust Woman" *"Outside The Rain" *"Dreams" *"Gold And Braid" (see notes below) *"I Need To Know" *"Sara" *"Angel" (see notes below) *"Enchanted" (see notes below) *"If Anyone Falls" *"Leather And Lace" *"Stand Back" *"Beauty And The Beast" *"Gypsy" *"How Still My Love" *"I Will Run To You" (see notes below) *"Stop Draggin' My Heart Around" *"Edge Of Seventeen" ;Encore *"Rhiannon" ;Notes *"Enchanted" was performed only at the Meadowlands Arena in East Rutherford, New Jersey, on June 24, 1983. *"Angel" and "Gold And Braid" were performed only on the opening night at the US Festival. *"I Will Run To You" was performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City with Tom Petty. ;Tour Dates *May 30 - San Bernardino, California, Devore Park/US Festival II *June 21 - Knoxville, Tennessee, Civic Coliseum *June 23 - Norfolk, Virginia, The Scope *June 24 - East Rutherford, New Jersey, Meadowlands Arena *June 27 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, The Spectrum *June 28 - Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Civic Arena *July 2 - Buffalo, New York, War Memorial *July 3 - Hartford, Connecticut, Hartford Civic Center *July 6 - Worcester, Massachusetts, Centrum *July 7 - Landover, Maryland, Capitol Center *July 10 - Greensboro, North Carolina, Coliseum *July 11 - Atlanta, Georgia, The Omni *July 14 - Kansas City, Missouri, Kemper Arena *July 15 - Minneapolis, Minnesota, Met Center *July 17 - Chicago, Illinois Rosemont, Horizon *July 18 - Chicago, Illinois Rosemont, Horizon *July 19 - Toronto, Ontario, Canada CNE, Bandshell *July 21 - Cuyahaga Falls, Ohio Blossom, Music Center *July 22 - Cuyahaga Falls, Ohio Blossom, Music Center *July 23 - Detroit, Michigan, Joe Louis Arena *July 26 - St. Louis, Missouri, Checkerdome *July 27 - Indianapolis, Indiana, Market Square Arena *July 30 - Alpine Valley, Wisconsin, Music Theatre *July 31 - Cincinnati, Ohio, Riverfront Coliseum *August 31 - Austin, Texas, Frank Erwin CEnter *September 5 - Dallas, Texas, Reunion Arena *September 9 - Bristol, Rhode Island,Colt State Park *September 12 - New York, Radio City Music Hall *September 13 - New York, Radio City Music Hall *September 17 - Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, Oklahoma Myriad *September 24 - Irvine, California, Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre *September 25 - Tempe, Arizona, Compton Terrace *October 2 - Los Angeles, California, Inglewood Forum *October 4 - Oakland, California, Oakland Coliseum *October 21 - Columbia, South Carolina, Carolina Coliseum *October 22 - Columbia, South Carolina, Carolina Coliseum *October 25 - Charleston, West Virginia, Charleston Civic Center *October 26 - Roanoke, Virginia, Roanoke Civic Center *October 29 - Tuscaloosa, Alabama, University of Alabama *October 30 - Jackson, Mississippi, Mississippi Coliseum *November 2 - Jacksonville, Florida, Memorial Coliseum *November 4 - Lakeland, Florida, Lakeland Civic Center *November 5 - Miami, Florida, Sportatorium *November 8 - Columbia, Missouri, University of Missouri *November 9 - Starkville, Mississippi, Mississippi State University *November 12 - Tulsa, Oklahoma, Assembly Center *November 13 - Little Rock, Arkansas, T.H. Barton Coliseum *November 16 - Madison, Wisconsin, Dane County Arena *November 19 - Iowa City, Iowa, University of Iowa *November 20 - Ames, Iowa, Iowa State University Charts and certifications ;Weekly charts ;Year-end charts Certifications References External links *The Official Stevie Nicks web site *class=artist|id=p5026|pure_url=yes}} AMG Entry for Stevie Nicks Category:1983 albums Category:Stevie Nicks albums Category:Albums produced by Jimmy Iovine Category:Albums produced by Tom Petty Category:Modern Records albums